emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2015 (5th October 1995)
Plot Linda is in intensive care. Jan and Ned wait and worry. The doctor tells them that Linda will be okay, but that she took a massive overdose of a veterinary drug. They are shocked when the doctor says that the drug is used to bring cows into season and that it used to be used on humans - to terminate pregnancies. The Dingles are preparing to go and see a solicitor. Zak doesn't think that there is much point fighting Frank through legal channels. Jan and Ned take their anger out on Zoe and Emma and are particularly angry that they knew about Linda's pregnancy. Jan wants to know why Zoe did not come and tell them herself. Tina flirts with Vic in front of Viv and mentions that she likes sharing her bath with Terry. She also manages to insult Betty on the way out of the post office. Viv wonders aloud how much it costs to hire a hit man. Betty is too preoccupied with the latest gossip about Linda to worry about Tina's remarks. She tells Vic and Viv that Linda has taken an overdose. Ned threatens Zoe and Emma and tells them not to come back to the hospital. The Dingles visit the solicitor. They have not got their story straight. He asks them how they paid their rent and various stories emerge. Butch becomes aggressive when the solicitor tells them that they have not got a leg to stand on. Sam informs The Woolpack that Frank can evict them. Eric thinks that it is time someone stood up to Frank and decides to organise a meeting in the Village Hall to get a campaign going. Jan and Ned wait by Linda's bedside. Jan is upset because she never noticed that anything was wrong with Linda. Ned decides to pay the Weirs a visit. Biff is upset when he finds out about Linda. Dave tells him about the baby and he rushes off to the hospital. Jan phones Dave to tell him that Ned has gone to the Weirs. Ned forces his way into the house and confronts Danny. Danny enrages Ned by saying that he offered to pay for an abortion for Linda. They fight and both end up in the Weirs swimming pool. Dave arrives and splits them up. Vanessa enrages them both when she calls Linda an overheated little whore. She ends up in the pool as well. The doctor talks to Jan and Biff about the drug that Linda has taken. He tells them that it could have killed her. Biff gets upset as he tells Jan that he would have looked after Linda. Kathy is delighted when Rachel asks her to be Joseph's godmother. Nellie and the family sit outside their ramshackle abode. She is upset to think that they have done so much to the place. Sam is looking forward to going to stay with his uncle Caleb as it means that he will see fat Mandy again. Tina tells them that Eric is organising a public meeting and is going to get a campaign going. Kathy has invited Sarah over. She tells her about Kim and Dave and how she has not yet decided whether to give Dave another chance. Kim tries to entice Dave again, but he is not interested and pushes her out of the way. Zak has made a sign - 'Dingles in, Yuppies Out'. Sam has made a sign also 'I belong in a home'. Eric calls round. Zak warns him not to try anything with Nellie, but Eric assures him that he simply wants revenge on Frank. Everyone is annoyed with Butch when they realise that he has just chopped up a valuable fireplace and made it into firewood. Roy is upset that no one will tell him anything about Linda. Dave tells him that she is going to be okay. Linda is conscious. Jan has to tell her that she is no longer pregnant and Linda starts to cry. Kathy calls round to see Dave. She asks after Linda and gives him an ultimatum - give up the job or risk losing her. Dave tells her that he would never get another job as good as the one he has at Home Farm, but Kathy is adamant. Cast Regular cast *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Doctor - Mark Gillis *Solicitor - Donald McBride *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler *Libbis Foster-Cuthbert - Beatrice Aidin Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes